The Zoned Jinchuriki
by deathknighttimas
Summary: I had this vision of the current main villain of 5ds being different anime characters not from 5ds.  So I am Starting with naruto first story out of ?


The zoned host

_jutsu _

_**Demons ,summons,and robotic voices**_

(A/n I do not own anything)

**Zone in the village**

In the village of hidden in the leaves on top of Hokage monument a masked figure was watching he village that he once grew up in and fought to defend it from its enemies,but some of its enemies could not be so easily defeated. That snake ,and that wretched immortal will be defeated this time. Their plans caused the end of the human race. _**'The machine emperors will not be called forth this time even if I have to use the seal technique that defeated the mighty Kyuubi, I will. My family will not die this time. My wife, her father, my friends,old man,my godfather,and the village I swear I will not stop until the two responsible are dead. I will not let the future that I come from come to be.' **_he thought. He hears a scream that his quite familiar to him. He then spots a little blond haired boy running for his life from a mob some of them wearing the symbol of the Uchiha clan. _**'I guess I need to save my self so I will not fade in to non-existence. That reminds to get to Itachi before the blasted immortal gets to him first.' **_he thought. He reached in to his pocket to grab a object from it on top of it was a card that reads Temporal Machine God Meta ion,and a Tri prong Kunai a final gift from his wife before the Invasion of the machine emperors. _**'This will give them a heart attack'**_ he thought before casting a familiar jutsu.

Naruto was having the worst day in his live,getting kick out of the orphanage,he was only 5 years old for crying out loud,Some of the mean Anbu kept him from talking to jiji all day,Now a bunch of the Uchiha clan a chasing him through the village for no reason that he can think of and started to call him demon, fox brat, or some variant of it. He knew about Kyuubi for over a year now after a near fatal mob attack if it was not a combination of both Kyuubi's healing powers,and timely rescue by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio,Tsume Inuzuka,Anbu Weasel ,and Hiashi Hyuga surprisingly enough. He was not sure if he was going live this time when a wall of earth appeared caused by one of the Uchiha.

"Tonight,Lord Fourth revenge will completed.",He shouted "Now die Kyuubi. End to the demon."

The next thing the happen was a weird metallic voice shouted,"Hiraishin, Rasengan" A white blur with a blue streak hit the leader of the mob in a single shot. Naruto looked in awe of his masked savior in white with a grey-green mantle over his shoulders. The masked mostly white except for the face part there was six marks on it in the same location of his birth marks. The savior grabbed a piece of paper out of his pockets and raised it up to his face then said,"Come forth Temporal Machine god Metaion to protect your master ,and to punish those who defile lord thirds law." A large red and blue figure came from a shadowy portal. The strange thing about the figure although a machine it had a human face inside of it. The machine raises its arms up towards it chest ,then a red orb of energy that fired in to a beam eradicating the mob in a heartbeat. With that the Anbu and lord Hokage appeared with a a shock look not only the monster attack,but the two jutsu that the stranger used against the leader of the mob.

"Why did you do that? What is that monster? How do you know those jutsu?",asked Anbu wolf.

"_**I will answer in order. I was protecting the boy from a mob. I remember being attack by mobs as a child. A servant I can call from my bloodline. I learned them from my sensei.",said the figure.**_

"Who are you stranger?",asked the Sandaime

"_**I have been known by many names. Husband,Lover,Son in law,gaki,demon brat,Kyuubi incarnate,Fox brat,Jinchuriki,dobe,dead last,kyofu,the chosen one,and most recently Zone,but my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze from the future.",said The Future Naruto as he took of his helmet to show that his hair was grey with blond streaks in it. His face show the signs of age many wrinkles,and his birthmarks were faded. His blue eyes were icy cold. After the helmet removed Anbu wolf ,weasel,and lord Hokage fainted,with the younger Naruto looking like he just be declared lord Hokage**_.


End file.
